


Crow and Cat: A Love Story in Six Steps

by WhyTheHandbasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, charity is good for the soul, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo laughed and strode down the hill, waving a hand over his shoulder. As he prepared to follow, Daichi felt a hand on his shoulder. Suga chuckled, leaned into him and whispered, "So it's like that, huh?"<br/>Daichi felt himself color. "Well, yeah. But I don't even know if he likes boys, let alone me. I do wish I knew, though, I'd love to chase that cat."<br/>"Don't you mean tail?" Suga smirked, hiding a laugh behind his hand. Daichi rolled his eyes.<br/>"Why does everyone insist you're the nice one?"<br/>"Because I am nice, Dai-chan. I only use my powers for good." With no further arguments to offer, Daichi fell into step beside his friend and descended the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow and Cat: A Love Story in Six Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/gifts).



> This is for RavelQueen-  
> It's my first foray into Haikyuu! fics!
> 
> I hope you like it:)  
> Happy Holidays!

Sawamura Daichi was several things. He was a good friend, a decent student and a fair volleyball team captain. He was also patient (exhibit one: said volleyball team), understanding (exhibit two: said volleyball team) and just a little bit manipulative (exhibit three: said…oh never mind).

He was also very, very good at making plans and sticking to them.

And he planned to bell a cat.

He knew that this was a risky prospect, and he’d done his research and watched carefully, gauging reactions and attitudes.

He’d laid the groundwork, gathered data and solicited advice.

He was ready, he just needed to be patient and wait for the perfect opportunity.

 

_Step one: Appear nonthreatening._

Suga groaned as he ran up the hill again. “These hill sprints are killing me.”

“I know.” Daichi agreed. “It’s also stupidly hot out here.”

They were almost up the hill when they heard someone coming up behind them, fast. Suga stepped aside just as Hinata ran by, closely followed by Kageyama. “Well at least someone still has some energy.” Suga laughed up at Daichi as they reached the top, bending over to catch his breath. Looking down the hill, they could see the Nekoma team just emerging from the gym.

“Looks like it’s their turn.” Daichi fell to the ground and sat there in the cool grass, content to let the breeze blow over him. Suga snorted out his agreement and sat beside him, reaching behind the rock where he’d stashed his water bottle on their last run. Taking a drink, he passed it over to Daichi and leaned back, catching his breath. Together they watched the others run up the hill, in no hurry to head back down.

The Cats came up the hill in a group, and turned to run back down as one as well, Kuroo smirking at the two as he ran by. “Come on, Sawamura, what kind of example are you setting for your team? Get off your butt and run!”

Daichi groaned as he climbed to his feet, indulging himself with one long look at the gorgeous boy in front of him. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kuroo! But my team’s fine.” He glanced down the hill at Hinata, sitting in the shade by Kenma watching him play his handheld. “It's probably time to go back in and get trounced, though, so we should head down."

Kuroo laughed and strode down the hill, waving a hand over his shoulder. As he prepared to follow, Daichi felt a hand on his shoulder. Suga chuckled, leaned into him and whispered, "So it's like that, huh?"

Daichi felt himself color. "Well, yeah. But I don't even know if he likes boys, let alone me. I do wish I knew, though, I'd love to chase that cat."

"Don't you mean tail?" Suga smirked, hiding a laugh behind his hand. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone insist you're the _nice_  one?"

"Because I am nice, Dai-chan. I only use my powers for good." With no further arguments to offer, Daichi fell into step beside his friend and descended the hill.

 

_Step two: Learn the cat's preferences_

Daichi was sitting at his desk, unpacking his lunch, when Suga walked in and slid into the seat in front of him. This wasn't unusual, they normally ate lunch together, but this time Suga looked like he was about to burst. "You look...enthusiastic today." Daichi deadpanned.

"Hush, you. Be nice to me or I won't tell you the thing I learned. And believe me, you want to know this." Suga grinned cheerfully at Daichi. "It concerns a certain black cat of our acquaintance."

Sitting up straighter, Daichi bent his best  _'I'm the captain do as I say.'_  look at Suga. "Spill." He demanded. Suga laughed.

"I'm not Hinata, you know. That doesn't work on me."

"Alright. Please tell me the news, oh great one." Daichi batted his eyes at Suga, attempting to look like a shoujo heroine. Suga just laughed harder, almost falling out of his chair.

"Enough, enough...I'll tell you." Suga capitulated, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "OK, so Yaku and I were talking over the weekend, and..." Daichi interrupted.

"You and Yaku? When did that happen?"

"Idiot. You don't think that the captains are the only ones who meet and talk? We 'team moms' have our meetings too. Anyway." Suga glared for the interruption. "Do you want to know this or not?"

Daichi bowed his head. "Please continue."

"So, Yaku told me a story. It was hilarious, involving a game of truth or dare, three bananas, a tanuki and a tank of helium." Suga laughed, shaking his head. "Too bad it's not my story to tell, it was epic. Anyway, the result was that Kuroo told Yaku that he'd been crushing on you. So there you go, you've had both of your questions answered. Your path is clear."

Daichi sat back in his seat and stared at his friend. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. There was something about a bowling ball and a French bulldog as well, but I think he was exaggerating."

"Suga. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And I'm being serious. That's what Yaku told me, and I believe him."

Daichi felt a grin spread across his face, mind racing. This was going to be good.

 

_Step three: Wait for the cat to show interest_

_Kuroo: Yo, Papa Crow grab Mama Crow and come to Nekoma this Saturday. As the newest members of the Fukurōdani Academy Group, you gotta be here._

_Daichi: What? Why?_

_Kuroo: It's the annual fundraiser. We collect toys for the local hospital and then go pass them out. It’s a long train ride, but we'll find places for you to stay, so plan on spending the night._

_Daichi: Ok, so just us two?_

_Kuroo: Yeah. Try to get here by 10, ok?_

_Daichi: Gotcha, we'll be there._

Daichi grinned at his phone. This was going to be so much fun. He dialed Suga's number, smiling when he heard the voice on the other end. "Hey, it's me. What are you doing this weekend?..."

 

_Step four: Go to the cat's territory_

Saturday morning found them on the train platform, yawning into their cups of coffee. Suga was at his snarkiest in the morning, and today was no different. "Seriously? We have to be on a train by seven so you can see  _your_  not-even boyfriend?

"Come on, Suga. It's for charity!" Daichi tried to look sincere, but he couldn't keep himself from cracking up. "I know, seriously. Thank you for doing this with me. It should be fun, though."

Suga just glared, skeptical. "I swear to god, if you don't come away from this with Kuroo, I'm going to be forced to take matters in my own hands." Suga was, as Daichi well knew, not only snarkiest in the morning, he was the most serious. He meant every word, and that was something Daichi didn't want to contemplate too deeply. Fortunately, the train arrived and they were able to get on, Suga claiming the window seat and Daichi's coat for a pillow.

Daichi sat and watched the world go by, reviewing his plan.

As they approached their stop, Suga roused himself, shook his hair back into perfect order, and smiled at Daichi. "I'm awake, thank you for letting me borrow your coat. But I meant every word I said earlier. Fix this." Daichi felt a shiver run up his back and nodded.

Stepping off the train, they were greeted with an "Ohohoho!" and a big hug from Bokuto, who'd insisted on coming down with Kuroo to pick them up.

Daichi smirked at Kuroo. "Thank you for asking us down. I think."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something you like while you're here." Kuroo smirked back.

"I have no doubt at all."

Bokuto stepped between them. "Come on, you two, break it up, we have presents to wrap, kids to help."

"What is it we're doing?" Suga asked, curiously.

"We run a wrapping booth and toy drop at the local shopping center; this is the busiest weekend, and we grab it every year." Kuroo supplied. "We wrap gifts for donations until 2, take the proceeds to the toy store, and then deliver the presents to the children.” He led the way out of the station, and headed out. The booth was only about a ten-minute walk. As they approached, they saw a line already forming.

 

_Step 5: Make yourself available and wait._

The boys walked up to the booth, moving around to the back. Behind the table, Akaashi and Yaku were there already, getting the materials together, organizing ribbon and paper, making sure there was plenty of tape.

After exchanging greetings, Akaashi explained the setup to the Karasuno boys. “So here’s how this works. It’s not complicated. We sit in pairs at the tables”—he waved at the three tables set up—”and wrap things as they come. There are suggested donations listed on the chart back there, but most people give more. There’s also a basket for donated toys, if people want to help that way.”

Suga nodded. “That sounds easy enough. How do you want to pair up? By team?”

Bokuto shook his head. “That’s too boring. The people like to harass us about our records, rivalries, and such, so we mix it up. Kuroo and I have done this the most, so we’ll take the newbies.” He shot a very unsubtle wink at Suga, and Akaashi groaned. “Suga, would you like to wrap with me? I’ll bet you’re better at it than Sawamura.”

“And you need all the help you can get, Bokuto?” Suga asked sweetly. Kuroo guffawed.

“You’re not wrong, Suga. He’s not allowed to touch the tape after last year’s debacle.” Turning his smile on Daichi, he continued, “Looks like it’s you and me, Sawamura. Think you can handle this?”

Daichi grinned. “Of course, Kuroo. But only if you call me Daichi.”

“You’ve got it.” They smiled at each other and moved to a table.

“How good are you at wrapping?” Kuroo asked. “One of us could wrap while the other cuts and tapes, if you’d like.”

Daichi shot him a small grin. “I’m not bad at the wrapping part, but not super-fast, either.”

“Don’t let him lie to you, Kuroo!” Suga’s voice rang out sweetly as he threw his best friend under the bus. “He sucks at it; I always have to rewrap his stuff.” Daichi groaned.

“Thanks for the info! Daichi, you’re handling the tape and scissors, I’ll wrap.” Kuroo responded gleefully. There wasn’t much Daichi could do but acquiesce, so he did with a nod.

The boys all moved to their tables, ready to open for business. There were already people waiting, bags of gifts ready to be wrapped. Together, they took their positions and got prepared.

“Let’s see if we can beat the record, guys! We have four hours.” Kuroo offered, encouragingly.

The wrapping commenced.

After an initial bout of awkwardness, each team seemed to get themselves aligned. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo were handling the wrapping paper, while Suga, Yaku and Daichi were cutting and providing tape and ribbons. The initial customers took longer than they’d like them to, as they got themselves into a rhythm. After a few presents, though, they all seemed to be in sync, and there was time and breathing room to chat. Daichi took advantage of this.

“Wait. Shouldn’t there be five teams?” He asked Kuroo at the first chance he got.

Kuroo sighed. “Yeah, but the others couldn’t make it. Ubugawa had a scrimmage this morning, and Shinzen is away at a training camp. They’re not usually here anyway. Usually it’s just people from Nekoma and Fukurōdani who do this. We ask them every year, but they always are busy.”

“That’s too bad; you could probably really raise some money if we had some more workers.” Daichi noted. “Why only two from each school then?”

“A couple of reasons. First of all, we wanted it to be a group wide thing, and if we open it to the whole team, things would be chaos. Second, could you imagine Lev? Or your Chibi-chan? We’d spend more time keeping things under control than we would wrapping. It’s just easier to limit it to two specific people and avoid the possible issues.”

“Well, I get that.” Daichi agreed, shuddering at the thought of Noya and Tanaka trying to wrap a present. “Anyway, I’m glad you invited us, thank you.”

Kuroo grinned, a slight blush on his face. “And we’re glad you’re here, we should be able to really raise some money now.”

“We should! And as the only pair of captains, it’s our bound duty to raise more than the others.” Daichi agreed with a wink. Kuroo smirked back, amused by his machinations.   

“You know, we heard that.” Yaku commented from the next table over. “You’re so on.” Akaashi nodded, and turned to tell Bokuto and Suga, who shot them a glare and turned to working faster, Suga turning on all of his charisma to get larger donations.

Four hours later, they closed up shop, each team counting their earnings. With a triumphant yell, Bokuto took the top spot—Suga had successfully charmed them the most money.

Kuroo and Daichi came in last.

“We broke the record, though.” Kuroo smirked. “Good job motivating them, Daichi! Your experience with that crazy team of yours comes in handy sometimes, huh?”

Suga’s look darkened as he realized what his best friend had done. “I would normally be plotting revenge right now, you two. But! It’s for the kids, so well done. I’m proud of you, Daichi, finally getting good at the trickster stuff—you got me.” Kuroo and Daichi exchanged a look of relief—Daichi knew what Suga could and would do, and Kuroo knew that Daichi feared it, and that was enough for him. He didn’t need details.

“Ok, next.” Yaku spoke up. “We shop. Leave the paper and such for the next group in, and we’ll head to the toy store. Remember, we’re shopping for kids in the hospital, so get quiet, appropriate toys. No cap guns or fireworks this year, Bokuto. Let’s see what we have in the basket, and then we can figure out what we need—the next crew will be here in ten minutes, so we should hurry.”

They sorted through the basket, referring to the count they had from the hospital’s pediatric ward. After sorting, they still needed plenty of toys, both for girls and boys.

Kuroo spoke up. “Let’s split this up. Bokuto, you and Suga have the most money, and we need more girl toys than anything, so you handle the girls. Yaku, you two get boys stuff, and Daichi and I will get games and other non-specific toys for those who’d rather have them. We have to be at the hospital by six, so let’s meet up at five. That should give us enough time to make sure we have everything we need and to meet the van at 5:30.”

Just then, the next group walked up. The captain wore glasses and a sharp smirk, and was closely followed by a loud first year that was currently in a headlock delivered by a green-haired delinquent. Kuroo and Daichi exchanged a look, congratulating themselves on leaving the louder elements at home.  

Bokuto let out a loud laugh, and they both sighed. “Well, almost!” Kuroo whispered to Daichi, who chuckled.

En masse, the group headed away from the wrapping station, leaving it to the incoming school. They walked together to the closest toy store, and when they got there they split up, with Daichi and Kuroo heading off by themselves to grab games and other fun things. “Remember; meet us out front at five.” Kuroo reminded everyone as they each grabbed a shopping cart and went on their way.

Kuroo turned into the games aisle and looked around. Smirking at Daichi, he snarked, “Alone at last.”

Daichi did his best to look unamused, but he suspected he failed. “You’re right, we finally are!” He played along, stepping closer.

A disembodied voice floated to them, “You idiots, we’re literally in the next aisle!”

“Oh! I swear I can hear the voice of our long lost Yaku, Daichi. I must be losing my mind.” Kuroo continued in the same vein.

“I suspect your mind was gone a long time ago.” Daichi snarked while Yaku laughed in the background. “Maybe we should stop playing games and start shopping for them instead?”

“Direct hit! Argghhhhhhhh….” Kuroo keeled over, while Daichi bent over laughing. He reached out a hand to help Kuroo off the floor, and Kuroo pulled him down with him, both of them laughing like idiots. After a minute of lying there, and a few strange looks from passers-by, they got themselves off the floor and started shopping in earnest.

They cheerfully argued about the virtues of various games. Kuroo loved  _Sorry_  and  _Clue_ , while Daichi leaned towards  _Monopoly_ and  _Risk_. In the end, though, they went ahead and got one of each, figuring that whatever didn’t go directly to a child could go to the playroom that the hospital had for the kids to use. They loaded up their cart, watching the total carefully. After they got what they wanted, they headed for the front of the store; it was approaching 5:00.

At the check out, the total was over what they’d made. Kuroo reached to put one of the toys back, but Daichi stopped him, making up the difference from his own pocket. Kuroo gave him a genuine smile and Daichi felt his heart flip. He smiled back, leaning over to bump their shoulders together.

They walked out to the meeting point and waited for the others to show—they’d all been in the same store, but it was huge, and since they were all buying for specific circumstances, they lost track of the other pairs. Soon, though, Akaashi and Yaku walked up, laden with bags of toys for boys. It looked like they’d managed to get what they needed, which was great. Bokuto and Suga strolled up later, with even more bags, all full of girl stuff. As they approached, Daichi heard Suga tell Bokuto, “No, even if it is a ‘girl’ toy, we can’t give kids in the hospital bows and arrows, Bokuto. That’s just not a good idea.”

“But Katniss was so cool! How could that not be a good idea?” Suga sighed.

Akaashi spoke up. “I’ll handle this, Suga-san. Thank you for keeping him on track.” He motioned for Bokuto to approach, and whispered something Daichi couldn’t catch into his ear. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he nodded furiously, stood upright, and bowed to Suga.

“My apologies if I made you uncomfortable, Suga. You’re exactly right.” Suga waved it off.

“It’s fine. I think Katniss was cool too, that’s just not an appropriate gift for a child in the hospital.”

Kuroo interrupted. “It’s close to 5:30; we should probably head to the van.”

As a group, they headed to the parking lot, where the Nekoma school van was waiting, with Coach Naoi at the wheel. They loaded the toys into the back and piled into the front of the van, Bokuto taking the front seat, and Suga, Yaku and Akaashi the back; that left Kuroo and Daichi to take the middle bench. They buckled in, and were on their way.

“Where is it we’re going?” Daichi asked, engaging Kuroo’s attention.  

“It’s the medical center right down the road from Nekoma. When the group started doing this, one of the coaches had a daughter who was there, and so that’s the hospital they chose. That was twenty years ago and we’ve never switched, so they know to expect us.”

The van pulled into the parking lot and dropped the boys off out front. “I’ll be back at 7:30 to pick you up!” the coach reminded them.

“Thank you!” they chorused as they piled out of the back, dragging the toys with them. They chattered as they went through the lobby, headed for the elevator. “We’re only going to stay for an hour or so.” Yaku told Suga. “The kids go to bed about 7:30 so we want to be out of the way by then.”

“The best way to do this is by having them come to the playroom.” Akaashi explained. “That way we can talk to the ones who want to, and the shyer ones can hang back.”

The elevator doors opened and they got off on the fourth floor. The nurse at the station opposite the elevators saw them and smiled, motioning them down the hall to the playroom. “They’re all there waiting for you!” she told them. “Have fun!”

Together, the boys walked towards the room. “Don’t be surprised by anything they do.” Bokuto told them. “They are just kids, and some of them really want attention.” He laughed. “Just try to talk to as many as you can, some will stand in the back; try to get them involved as well.”

Entering the room, Daichi saw it was wall-to-wall kids. The playroom wasn’t huge, though, so there was probably only a couple dozen, total. They all perked up when they saw the volleyball players and let out a cheer. Stepping to the front of the room, Kuroo spoke to them all.

“Listen up, you lot. Here’s the drill—we have three different kinds of toys. If you want a girl toy, go see my friends with the light colored hair over there. If you want a boy toy, go see the two standing on this side of me. If, however, you want a game or something that isn’t for boys or girls, come see me and my good friend Daichi here. Now line up, and let everyone have a turn, ok?”

The children got in line, and they came up one by one to the waiting players. There were more girls than boys, but plenty of crossing of gender lines; many girls wanted boy toys, and a few boys wanted girl toys. Qute a few wanted the games and such that Kuroo and Daichi were distributing as well. As the lines died down, they all had a few toys left—not a lot, but enough for those that couldn’t get out of bed, with some left for playroom stock. As the players finished up, Daichi noticed a boy in the back in a wheelchair who’d not gotten a toy. He took a coloring book and some crayons out of the pile and went back to talk to him.

“Hi, my name is Daichi. What’s yours?” The boy looked down at his lap, wringing his hands nervously.

Daichi gentled his voice and squatted down. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to make you nervous. Would you like to have these crayons and coloring books?” The boy nodded and looked at him shyly. Gently, Daichi laid the toys in his lap. “There you go. I hope you enjoy them.” He stood up to go, when he felt a tug at his shirt. Turning around, he saw the boy had latched on, and was struggling to say something.

“Th...thank you.” He stuttered out.

Daichi smiled. “You’re more than welcome. Have fun with them, ok?” The boy nodded again, bashfully. Daichi turned away and noticed that Kuroo was watching him with a soft smile on his face. Meeting his gaze, Daichi returned the smile; Kuroo blinked and looked away.

Finishing their distribution, the boys gathered up the leftover toys and dropped them at the nurse’s station on the way out to be given to those who couldn’t make it to the break room for one reason or another. Riding the elevator back down, they found the van outside waiting for them.

“All done?” Coach Naoi asked. “Yeah, we’re done.” Bokuto said, sitting with a sigh. “I’m beat. Are we all going to your house, Kuroo?”

“That’s the tradition. My house for games and food. I don’t know what Mom’s got for us to eat, but she knows we’ll be starved. Suga, Daichi, you’re staying with me, if that’s okay.”

Suga chuckled. “I don’t really care where we stay as long as it’s got food and I don’t have to move for a bit.” Everyone else in the van groaned in agreement.

The coach laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, the boys inside sitting quietly, just relaxing after a long day. After a while, they pulled up to a house and everyone piled out of the van and headed inside. Kuroo and Bokuto went back to the kitchen, while Yaku led them all downstairs to the basement, where they fell onto the nearest available soft surface.

Shortly afterwards, Kuroo and Bokuto appeared with plates of sandwiches and chips for the group; Yaku had shown them that refrigerator downstairs was stocked with drinks. They ate and chattered, joking and insulting each other like boys do when they’re tired and with a group of friends. Eventually the food was gone with only chips left for nibbles later; Kuroo pulled out Mario Kart and the madness commenced.

After a few rounds Daichi stood up and headed outside, wanting to get some fresh air. He sat on the curb, watching the stars and just enjoying the cool of the night. Shortly after he sat down he heard the door shut again, and someone joined him.

“Thanks again for coming all the way here.” Kuroo said, quietly.

Daichi smiled. “I’m glad to have come, thank you for asking us.”

“It’s been a day, huh? We did good.”

“Yes, we did. It’s always a good day when you can help someone out.”

They continued to talk, discussing their teams and their schools, what they were working on and what they thought needed work. At some point, they started talking about their future plans.

“Hey, Daichi. Have you ever thought about going to college in Tokyo?”

“I’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure what I want to do. Are you staying here?”

“I am; I took an early acceptance into Hosei.”

“Really? That’s amazing, Kuroo. Volleyball scholarship?”

“Yeah, but I’m planning on getting a degree in chemistry, I think.”

Daichi bumped their shoulders together. “Wow! Good for you.”

“Thanks! But you know, there’s always room for good receivers on any team. And I’d love to have a familiar face there with me, get to know you better.”

“You think I’m good enough?”

“Duh, dude. You’re really good. Don’t tell me scouts haven’t come sniffing around the crow’s nest for you.”

“Well, yeah, but nowhere near as good as Hosei.”

“They probably don’t know how good you are. Some schools tend to recruit locally, unless you’re super flashy.”

“True; and you’re both local and flashy.” Daichi laughed.

Kuroo couldn’t argue the point. “Hush, you. Just...just think about it, would you? I’d really like to have you nearer than Miyagi.” He flushed as he said this, looking Daichi in the eye, with a softness there that Daichi had never seen before.

Daichi smiled softly. “I will, really. I’d love to be closer to you as well.”

Kuroo stood up. “We’d probably better get back in there before they send out a search party.” He reached down to help Daichi up.

Daichi stood and leaned into Kuroo’s space. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Kuroo moved closer. “Nope, don’t want that.”

Softly, gently, they kissed. Just a light press of lips, the promise of a possibility, the hint of something that could be, given time and attention. Breaking away from each other, they smiled, interest and future written in their eyes.

Stepping together, they walked back into the house.

 

On the train the following morning, Suga smiled sleepily into his coffee, satisfied.

 

Omake

Daichi woke before the alarm, stretching out his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend. Tetsurou slept like the dead, like he always did—he’d quickly become Daichi’s source of warmth and comfort. They didn’t have practice for a few hours; the boy knew he could afford to get more rest. Snuggling his face between Tetsurou’s shoulder blades, he smiled, content with the world, and drifted back to sleep.

_Step six: Let the cat think it is all his idea._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, kudos welcome and appreciated!


End file.
